


Raging Cloud

by Kitcat1925



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Badass, Digital Art, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Immortality, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: This work will eventually include art in which Skull shows a less passive side. Basically art showing my fondness for the lovely idiot Skull
Comments: 24
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recall seeing fanfiction where Skull was secretly badass when his bottom line was touched but I can't remember what it was called lol. Also I find it funny that I adore Skull even tho I only read fanfiction and not canon material. He's like an annoying little brother.


	2. King Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by the Vocaloid song "KING" ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Just experimenting with backgrounds


End file.
